Someone's Got Cow Eyes for Merlin
by theorangenectarine
Summary: Merlin receives a love note from a secret admirer and immediately thinks it's a joke. As honestly, what respectable person would use such a terrible rhyming scheme? Canon Era AU, Slash/Fluff/Crack/tiny dash of angst. A little bit of BAMF Merlin and Merlin/Tall, dark, handsome Drui- stranger (lol 'tis obvious who it is), and Gwen/Lancelot.


**Someone's Got Cow Eyes for Merlin  
**

**By theorangenectarine**

* * *

**Summary:** Merlin receives a love note from a secret admirer and immediately thinks it's a joke. As honestly, what respectable person would use such a terrible rhyming scheme? Canon Era AU, Slash/Fluff/Crack/tiny dash of angst. A little bit of BAMF Merlin and Merlin/Tall, dark, handsome drui- stranger + hint of mysteriousness (lol 'tis obvious who it is), Gwen/Lancelot and tiny hints of Merlin/Arthur. Prompt fill for the Mini Merdred Meme/Merlin Kink Meme.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks to the original anonymous prompter! Sorry I couldn't do a Modern AU but I hope you like this just as much, though it's so random and silly. A big thanks to **squilf** (haha who I basically lured into beta-ing for me with some first-draft scenes) for inspiring me and giving me the idea of making our secret admirer a romantic, as I wanted, but a rather horrible one. Plus coming up with one awesome line that really was the spark for all of this. Squilf's feedback and suggestions were really helpful and gave me the confidence to post something that's a little different from my usual/preferred writing style. So a big thanks again! =) Check out the lovethatbindsus livejournal and leave your prompts there! I will try to fill any that catch my attention. =) Enjoy!

* * *

The laws against magic had been repealed for three years now, and currently, the brave and honourable knights of Camelot were out on the grounds training. As Merlin had insisted, the knights were to be taught how to fight with magic by their side. So it wasn't a peculiar sight that Sir Mordred was surrounded by Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan as the three knights used their swords to rebound his magical attacks. Arthur was on the side-lines watching and waiting to correct their postures, but as he caught sight of something in the distance, he paled. Grabbing a sword in an attempt to look busy, the high king charged into the fray, issuing a warrior cry that sounded like a strangled cat.

Indeed, a furious Court Mage could clearly be seen storming his way over to the training grounds. Merlin was always so calm, preferring tranquil fury to "I'm-going-to glare-at-you-so-witheringly-that-your-body-will-cr umble-into-pile-of-salt-and-the-Earth-where-your-s orry-remains-land-will-never-flourish-again." _That_ look was reserved solely for Arthur, while the citizens of Albion were treated so well by the humble mage that they loved him to bits. Children would run out of their houses exclaiming, "Merlin! Merlin! Do something magical!", animals would burst out into song and thread flowers through his hair, while women and men simpered and swooned. It was fact that the number of courting gifts Merlin received, far out-numbered Arthur's. The high king had loudly complained that this was all a big misunderstanding and a ruse. Everyone just tutted at him, saying he was jealous because they openly and shamelessly gushed and fawned over Merlin.

So as Merlin's long and so beautiful legs purposefully strode through the halls of the castle, everyone jumped out of his way, wondering what had caused their quirky and beloved mage to be in such a temper. Those whose eyes were sharp enough to see passed the flurry of red, blue and black, could see that there was a piece of parchment in his hand, so tightly clenched that his knuckles had turned incredibly white. This was saying something as Court Mage Merlin was as pale as you could get, despite growing up as a farm boy. Merlin-admirers had defended his sheer paleness. They claimed that his ethereal pallor was a gift from the enamoured Moon Goddess, who had sent him several swans to act as his personal body guards as they would peck out the eyes of anyone who dared anger him. When this had first reached the 'two sides of the same coin's' ears, Arthur had fallen to the floor laughing while Merlin had hid his face in his palms. The presence of Merlin's beloved dragon Aithusa and the unicorn, Madigliana of the Forest of Gedref seemed to lend credence to their ridiculous claims.

Currently, Merlin's wonderful, blue eyes were narrowed as he raised a hand and stopped the training knights. Using his magic, he pulled all of them like rag dolls so that they now stood in front of him in one long, horizontal line. He let his head slowly scan the line and some of the newer knights quivered in their boots. Others like Gwaine and Mordred stared in respective amusement and concern.

Finally, breaking the unnerving silence, Merlin asked in a deadly voice, "I know Arthur has put one, or maybe _all_ of you, up to this. So confess now. _Who sent me this note?_"

They all stared back at him in confusion. Merlin, thinking they were in cahoots, glared harder as he raised and brandished the piece of parchment in his hands.

Merlin's fine, broad shoulders rose and fell as he calmly went on, "Is this because of those spangly, blue robes Arthur made me wear to last week's feast?"

As no-one replied and still looked so confused, Merlin asked again much too calmly, "Well? Was it? Because that incident was over a week ago. _Arthur_ was the one who made me wear them and as I've told you dozens of time, I had no say, _whatsoever_. So get over it already!"

"Merlin, mate, what are you talking about?" asked Gwaine and he moved forward. His eyes darted sideways when he realised that Merlin's magic wasn't actually freezing them in their places.

Merlin exhaled and as Gwaine put an arm on his shoulder, he explained, "Someone has sent me a _ridiculous_ love note. It's so bad that I _know_ it was one of you who sent it as a joke."

He turned sharply towards the knights who flinched and tried to avoid their Court Mage's eyes.

"Was it you, Sir Kay? Did Arthur put you up to this? Well you should know the man's a prat and you don't have to give him blind obedience. Heck! If I wasn't here, his head would have expanded so much, that he would have floated off into the distance long ago!"

Sir Kay ground his boots against the grass and didn't meet Merlin's eyes.

So Merlin rounded on Elyan and asked, "Was this Gwen's idea of a joke? Some prompting as she doesn't like seeing me single?

Then he rounded on Lancelot, eyes blazing.

"Or was it _you,_ Lance?! Was this a plot you and Gwen had? I'd expect so much more from the pair of you!"

As Merlin was making his way through the trembling knights, he didn't notice as Gwaine plucked the parchment from his hands.

The knight could barely suppress his laughter as he silently read the note and then with a voice like a bard, he grandly read out,

"_Oh Emrys, Oh Emrys, _

_If you were named after your beautiful, blue eyes, you'd be called Gem-rys._

_Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin,_

_You've got my heart swirlin_'.

_Oh Court Mage, Oh Court Mage,_

_With you, I'd like to caress offsta-"_

"**_SHUT UP_,_ Gwaine_!**" Merlin yelled.

His face turned unattractively red, but the Merlin-admirers of Albion would probably say he had been gifted by the Red Hot Chilli Goddess or something equally as ridiculous. Since the knight was doubled over with laughter, it was easy for Merlin to grab that incriminating piece of parchment back and glare around at everyone, intimidating them into silence once more. However, the spell seemed to be broken and the other knights paid no heed to Merlin's murderous expression as they fell into hysterics.

As Gwaine grasped his sides and found the air, he quoted, "_Emrys, please let me touch you. I've wanted to become one with your magic ever since we met_."

Arthur howled and beat his fist to the ground.

Turning to see all the knights in similar states, Merlin glowered as he scrunched the parchment in his hand. He stalked off furiously. Exhaling as he reached the courtyard and people scattered out of his way, Merlin sincerely hoped that this was the end of whatever the hell this was.

* * *

It had been six days after that incident. The knights had quickly learned not to speak of it in front of Merlin when they witnessed him turn Arthur into a toad. As Merlin had felt guilty about his actions, Arthur had been quickly turned back. So the high king was brazen enough to make another crack. Then Arthur's lips had vanished during an entire Round Table meeting . . . one that had quickly descended into badly forced-back laughter and was a complete shambles. When his lips came back, the king had yet to speak of the incident again and so Merlin seemed somewhat placated.

Another meeting was almost coming to an end and the mandatory, ending question of "Does anyone have any suggestions or comments they would like to make?" was asked by Arthur.

Everyone had noticed that Merlin was rather surly during that meeting. His head was cradled in his palm and he had been drumming his fingers, completely oblivious to the small tremors in the Earth that he was creating. This had been going on all meeting and so everyone had proceeded with caution, taking care not to mention even a hint of the 'love note incident' at all.

However, at that question, Merlin had risen from his chair and announced, "Seeing as you asked so nicely, I would like to take the floor and again ask, _who is behind these ridiculous gestures?_"

Maniacal grins spread across the knights as they turned to Merlin in interest.

Waving his hands, Merlin shrieked, "I don't find this funny, alright? In fact, now there's a magical cow that's taken over my chambers!"

"_What?_" everyone burst out in unison, their eyes bulging.

"You heard me!" Merlin replied. His voice breaking a little, he told them rather mournfully, "There's a cow in my chambers and it's taken over the whole place. I can't even get my research out."

Arthur was fighting back a grin as he teased, "Only you would be inept enough to have an animal kick you out of your own room. Now tell us, how did this happen?"

Sighing, Merlin explained, "I woke up this morning to someone licking my face. I thought it was Aithusa so thought nothing of it. But then it gave the most frightening 'MOO' I've ever heard. I jumped up and was met with the sight of a glowing, spotted, green cow. It's the size of a wolf and has gold eyes!"

Everyone exclaimed at this and Merlin informed, "They're magical cows that can milk themselves, mostly commonly found in Queen Mab's realm. I've always wanted one, not that I minded milking cows back in Ealdor. But still, it gave me quite a fright!"

"Well that's an improvement from last time, isn't it?" jeered Gwaine and everyone burst out laughing.

Elyan's face hit the Round Table and his whole body wracked with laughter. Quickly, Leon rested his head on Elyan's flattened back. He too was shaking with laughter. The only knight who wasn't laughing at Merlin's expense was Mordred. The Druid knight smiled at Merlin who felt his irritation calmed by this. His Druid friend was probably excited about the idea of a magical cow. It would actually be quite exciting if it wasn't destroying his room.

Drawing his eyes away from Mordred's pale blue ones, Merlin prepared himself for the renewed onslaught of teasing and mockery.

"Well actually . . ." Merlin began.

The laughter subsided a little as the occupants looked up from where their bodies had landed from laughing so hard.

The only standing person in the room went on tentatively, "It had another note attached to its collar."

Everyone stilled at this, and rose up in attention, eager to hear what had been written this time.

Merlin's voice was steady as he told them, "It was the same writing and everything. The note, oh God, the note. It said, 'Got milk? No? Well, here's some fresh milk for a fresh man.'"

As everyone dissolved into hysterics again, Merlin cried out, "I don't even know what that means! And it's NOT funny! The cow's ransacking my premises and the last I checked, it was trying to eat my neckerchiefs!"

"Thank the Gods for that!" Arthur burst out between the laughter. "It has horrible taste for wanting to eat them but it's doing us all a favour!"

"I love my neckerchiefs!" Merlin defended with a ridiculous amount of pride. The court mage looked rather miserable at the thought of his beloved neckerchiefs being eaten by a mini-mutant cow.

"Well, wear the ones I got for you then!" Arthur urged as he secretly made plans to feed the cow all the horrible clothes that Merlin refused to stop wearing.

"I'm not wearing anything _you_ suggest!" Merlin retorted, his eyes blazing as he turned to Arthur. Upturning both his palms in the air, he prompted, "May I remind everyone here that it was _Arthur,_ who commissioned the design for the robes I had to wear at that feast? I don't even want to get into the pointy, purple hat he's been trying to get me to wear!"

"Dismissed!" Arthur quickly proclaimed.

Merlin took no heed as the knights unwillingly filed out and continued yelling, "He's the one with awful taste! He doesn't understand magical attire at all. God. There's even another set of purple robes waiting for me and I am _not _wearing them."

"Yes, well at least I get you things that are useful and suitable for you!" Arthur yelled back. "What's this cow going to do for you? Aithusa's probably trying to go eat it!"

Merlin made a note of that and knew he didn't want the cow to have such a demise, so shouted, "Brave knights! If anyone wants to help me tame this cow, then follow me!"

So the brave knights - Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Mordred, Elyan, Leon and Percival came to the distressed Merlin's aid, ready to embark on this perilous adventure as they all headed to Merlin's chambers.

When they arrived, the mini, green cow made short work of Camelot's finest. It kicked Arthur with its hind-legs, tried to bite Lancelot, outran Leon, dragged Percival and Gwaine around the room as they had jumped on it, but it kept going and charged at Elyan. Thankfully, the cow had missed but Percival, Gwaine and Elyan had gone flying at these actions and were still rather dazedly lying there in a heap; probably wanting to curse the cow as soon as they caught their breath and then promptly barbecue it for dinner. For such a small cow, it really did pack a wallop and Merlin, as he hovered by the door way, was anxious about how he was going to keep the cow if this was how it reacted to strangers. However, when it had seen Mordred . . . the cow had completely changed, turning from some sort of fierce and homicidal demon-cow to a sweet and gentle, little poppet that you just wanted to coo at as you bundled it up in your arms. Merlin supposed it made sense that a magical cow would be friendly to those who had magic . . . and indeed, he looked rather cute. The cow, not Mordred, Merlin quickly told himself. But actually . . . as he watched Mordred let the cow lick the palm of his hand, he had to admit that the two of them did look rather cute.

Ignoring the pile of groaning knights, who Merlin knew wanted him to nurse them - a privilege that Gwaine and Arthur definitely abused, he rushed over to the only other two magical beings in the room. Mordred smiled rather eagerly as the older mage knelt beside them and Merlin let his hand stroke the cow's head. He had come to a decision and in fact, it was was quite an easy one. He just knew it was perfect.

So Merlin announced to all those in the room, "I'm going to be calling this cow 'Moodred'."

Mordred had blushed at those words and quickly looked away, while Gwaine had groaned and argued, "Merlin! You can't keep that thing. I say we eat it!"

Merlin laughed as he heard the other dazed knights painfully cheer in agreement and knew that his mind was set. He was keeping Moodred the cow, even if he was a little angry at the cute, little thing for making his neckerchiefs even rattier in Arthur's opinion. Well at least now Aithusa had a new playmate, for she was a little sad that the wyverns had moved on due to their migrational patterns. Merlin just needed to make suitable accommodation for the creature and get the right grooming accessories. Then they'd be all set.

* * *

It was four days later and Moodred had settled in quite nicely. Early morning, Merlin was awoken by his cow as he gently butted his head against him. The sleepy mage let his hand blindly pat around for Moodred's head. He stopped short when he heard a crinkling sound and his fingers were met with the unmistakable texture of wrapping paper. Eyes flying open, he got up and saw that indeed, there was a parcel nestled in between Moodred's ears.

Stroking Moodred's snout, Merlin murmured, "Good boy." as he took the parcel off the cow's head. It was rather light and he wondered what could possibly be in it. Carefully observing the folded note that was stuck on top of the parcel, it read, "Spoiler alert! Read me after you've opened it!"

Smiling at this and feeling his heart flutter, Merlin carefully opened the parcel, wanting to preserve all the evidence. Besides, the paper was just so ornate.

_Oh . . ._

The gift was beautiful and Merlin could not stop grinning. What lay in his hands was a beautiful, blue, gossamer neckerchief. It felt so soft and he gasped in admiration because he knew there was so much magic embedded within it. Tearing his eyes away from the scarf, he quickly opened the note and was a little disappointed when he saw how short it was.

_"To protect your swan-like neck from the sun. No, I am not the Moon Goddess."_

He snorted at this and then carefully put the neckerchief on, loving how soft the fabric felt against his skin.

Admiring himself in his mirror, Merlin smirked as he thought of the fit that Arthur would have when he saw his new neckerchief.

* * *

Over the next week, the gifts started popping up in rapid succession and Merlin could not believe how thoughtful these gifts were. What happened to the horribly awkward person who had sent him the first love note? Merlin knew it was from the same person as they always included a note written in such elegant and cursive writing. The notes themselves had become sweet and short, rather than long and embarrassing. Merlin had to wonder at the discrepancies. Maybe they had been so keen and eager the first time around that they had just written as much as possible? Or _maybe_, Merlin thought with a thrill, they knew their first love note had not been received well and so adjusted their wooing accordingly. That made him rather flustered, but he tried to focus again . . . so if they _had_ made those changes to better please Merlin which probably meant that they were an occupant of the castle, or at least privy to the grape-vine. That really didn't narrow anything down and so the court mage ran over what he had received so far, trying to piece together any clues.

The advent of gifts had begun in the same manner with Moodred gently head-butting him awake, searching for Merlin's approval as he presented Merlin with the new gift. Merlin figured that the devoted and morning-loving cow had probably found the gifts at his doorstep each morning and so scooped them up onto his head, eager for Merlin's affection. He smiled at that.

Much to Merlin's delight, he had received two more neckerchiefs - one black and the other red. Arthur would not stop jeering at him because throughout the day, Merlin could not stop touching their smooth fabric, marvelling at their beauty. This was when Merlin had really begun to anticipate going to sleep and waking up to find another gift; not that he didn't anticipate sleeping in normal circumstances. Being the Court Mage of Camelot and the Arch Mage of Albion and the Old Religion was tiring and well. . . Merlin definitely had a lot on his plate and these gifts were really brightening up his morning.

The mage had then received a leather-bound book that was blank, ready to be filled with Merlin's own research and musings. While Merlin was admiring the hard cover of the tome, Arthur had joked that it would also make a fine paper-weight. The high king's reasoning was that there was nothing in Merlin's head to fill the pages with, and so was in reality, a rather useless gift. Hence Merlin had demonstrated one of its many uses to Arthur as both of them quickly discovered that the book's weightiness and shape made it perfect for hitting people over the head.

The very next day, he had received a fine quill that Arthur could not find any fault with and Merlin had jokingly let the tip of the quill flutter across the king's nose. Arthur had bristled at that and then conceded that _maybe_ this secret admirer wasn't such a failure after all. Merlin grinned at this and he twirled the quill between his fingers, eagerly anticipating the next gift.

Indeed, the latest gift was the most extravagant of them all. Merlin had woken to Moodred butting him again and turned his head to discover a cloth-covered basket sitting on his bedside table. Leaving the note for afterwards, as was becoming custom, Merlin had uncovered the cloth and then gasped. As he peered down at the baby apples in the basket, they grew before his very eyes, and around a dozen of those adorable, little apples had grown into large, bright red apples. They had grown so much that a few toppled out of the basket. Merlin stared at the apples with joy and after checking they weren't poisoned, he bit into one of them. He knew immediately that it had to be the sweetest apple that he had ever tasted.

Merlin was still gushing about the apples to Gwen while they stood on the side-lines of the training ring. Lancelot and Mordred were sparring but Gwen was distracted from the main reason she had decided to come and watch. Instead her attention was focussed on Merlin, who she was smiling up at rather sappily.

As Merlin finished gushing, it was Gwen's turn as she gushed, "That's just so romantic! That they'd get you gifts that you actually like, unlike those other suitors . . . and that they match really well with your personality. _Oh_, that is so sweet." She had interlocked her fingers and was holding them against her cheek. Merlin felt just as joyful and Gwen asked hopefully, "So, you still have no idea who's been sending you these gifts?"

Merlin shook his head and as he mused, his eyes drifted towards Mordred without any thought. This was the most thoughtful courting he had ever received and he had to shudder when he remembered the worst of the courting attempts he had received so far. Sir Edgar had serenaded him with an awful song about lizards. Merlin was unsure if the man was trying to say he had scaly skin and nails that could rip out your eyes, or perhaps he was trying to appeal to his dragon-lord heritage? Seeing as Merlin was named after a bird, the merlin, he didn't think it was particularly fitting and he was rather glad when Arthur had sent the man far away, back to his lands in Caerleon.

Then there was Lady Meera who played a harp from under his chamber's window while reciting even worse poetry than the first love note. When she had run out of poetry to recite, she had begun singing. Merlin and the rest of the knights could not believe that they had found a worse singer than Arthur . . .

Lastly, there was Sir Everett, who Merlin had to give credit to for being the most gallant. The magical knight had thought that Merlin would be impressed if he showed off his own prowess in magic. Thus, the man had pretended to set himself on fire . . . which was ill-advised even for a mage of Mordred's power and really just in general. Yes, as would seem obvious, the stunt had not gone particularly well and today, the soot-faced and eyebrow-less Everett was still recovering. Although, Merlin thought the knight should count himself lucky it wasn't worse. Still, he had felt rather guilt-ridden and so the Arch Mage had used his own magic to help his fellow magic-user recover, as he would have done in any other situation.

So, in comparison to all of these, and aside from that one god-awful note in the beginning, whoever was courting him seemed to know him very well. Merlin wasn't sure if he should be worried that his secret admirer was actually a knife-wielding maniac. Then he wondered to himself if there were some qualities about him that made him attractive to hypothetical knife-wielding maniacs. On that note, maybe it was in fact_ Morgana_ trying to lure him into a trap. He shuddered. Although they were at peace and Morgana was busy repairing and residing in the Isle of the Blessed, the two mages were still on shaky terms.

Knowing from the look in Merlin's eyes that he was deep in thought, Gwen had turned her attention to the two active knights. Thus her own eyes were rather glazed as she watched them spar. However, she brought Merlin out his reverie as she asked absent-mindedly, "What about their gender? Have you figured out if they're male or female?"

Merlin shook his head both in answer and to rouse himself. Gwen didn't really notice and so he too continued to watch Lancelot and Mordred's fluid movements. However, he tried to focus as he then confessed, "I don't know. Something tells me it's a male but I wouldn't mind if my admirer was a woman either. Oh, and they possibly possess magic what with the apples today."

"Oh that would be _perfect_, Merlin!" she exclaimed, finally drawn away from Lance as she beamed up at him.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I don't think anyone can beat the epic romance between you and Lance."

She blushed at that, batting his arm as she refused to look at him. Gwen kept her eyes trained on the two fighting men; though Merlin knew she only had eyes for Lancelot. Anyone could see that.

"No need to be so bashful." he cheekily continued. "It's _so _obvious you're both madly in love with each other!"

Gwen was blushing hard, so Merlin took mercy and more certainly, he went on from before, "Although, I think I have noticed a trend."

With great effort, Gwen pulled her eyes away from the two men.

She turned to Merlin and avidly stared up at him as he went on, "The presents always come in the morning and Moodred's always the one who picks them up for me. I don't know why Aithusa doesn't but I guess she likes curling up with me in my bed and can't be bothered getting up early . . . I _really _doubt they could get passed my wards. So I'm inclined to think they're delivering them in person, maybe with the help of a servant. "

"We need to catch them in the act!" Gwen said with a grin as she grasped Merlin's wrist.

Merlin was a little more hesitant as he answered, "Gwen, it's only been a few weeks. Maybe we should let them reveal themselves in their own time? It's why I haven't stayed up waiting. I . . ." he trailed off, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks.

After a moment's inspection of her still friend's form, Gwen burst out with an excited grin, "You're afraid of knowing who they are! You think it might spoil the joy of the gifts and they won't be what you were expecting!"

Merlin scrunched his nose and let his eyes focus on Mordred. He silently cheered as the young knight successfully managed to gain the upper hand with Lancelot.

He felt Gwen shaking his arm and she said with obvious enjoyment, "Come on, Merlin! Your attention has been completely captured by this secret admirer and well . . ."

Her tone was much more serious as she went on, "Seeing as you're so love-struck about this admirer of yours, and I don't blame you for it, well, _Merlin_. You haven't been able to see what I've just realised."

Merlin felt his ears prick up at that but he could not meet his friend's eyes. He was just too fascinated by the way Mordred's hair bounced up and down with each parry and blow he made.

He felt Gwen shake his arm again, this time more urgently as she divulged, "Merlin, it's good news too, because I think that your secret admirer is actually _really_ smart. They planted something really early on and then the gifts started streaming to you since it became monumentally easier to deliver them to you."

Not taking his eyes off Mordred, Merlin leaned down towards Gwen and murmured, "Go on . . ."

The spar between Lancelot and Mordred had ended and the two knights were rather disappointed when they noticed that their audience, Gwen and Merlin, weren't even paying attention to them. For after all, the two best friends appeared to be in deep conversation. A mischievous smile crossed Gwen's face, while Merlin looked excited as well as a little bit apprehensive.

"Merlin!' shouted Arthur disrupting the two from their planning. "My chambers. Now!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and let his sweaty friend draw him close as Arthur threw an arm around him.

"I have something for you." he told him loudly.

Merlin felt himself paling. Had Arthur been serious about the stripey, orange robes?

Merlin let himself be led away and turned his neck to try and look at Gwen. He quickly saw she was busy with Lance and wanted to smirk. Before he could, his eyes were drawn to Mordred who stared back at him. The Druid knight's mouth was down-turned as he watched the high king and court mage make their way to the royal chambers.

Merlin wanted to smile reassuringly at Mordred but he felt Arthur lightly smack him on the head as he asked, "So what'd you think of my performance? Was not my new training regime successfully introduced?"

In that moment, Merlin's attention was drawn away from his secret admirer and the plans he had just made with Gwen. He opened his mouth, ready to respond with a witty remark.

* * *

Merlin did not know what his life had become when neither he nor Gwen had batted an eyelid when she had suggested they stalk a cow. Although, Merlin was grateful that things hadn't descended into _complete_ ludicrousness. Yes, _thankfully_, Arthur hadn't gotten him a set of stripey, orange robes but instead was actually rather thoughtful. He had gifted Merlin with some new supplies for his potion cabinet and Merlin had yet to arrange them to his liking. This was because on that same night, he and Gwen had put their plans into action. They staged a sleep-over party in Merlin's chambers. Except, it wasn't really staged as it quickly evolved into a night of laughter, frivolity and messing around. Also there wasn't much sleeping since one of them had to be awake at all times.

As they pretended to sleep under Merlin's sheets, it was the crack of dawn when Moodred finally left Merlin's chambers. Stifling yawns, they had quickly found out that the green cow was heading towards the stables.

_It was lucky his secret admirer and Moodred had a gift for him today. _thought Merlin, and he felt a little giddy at the prospect of more contact with his admirer.

They lurked behind some bushes for a while and Merlin pondered over how stalkers bothered doing this in their spare time. Well, he guessed that he had stalked people before, but there was always a valid reason for it! Hmm . . . The bushes weren't particularly comfortable and it was rather dark and cold. The view wasn't even anything remarkable either.

Just as Merlin was growing impatient, he had to clasp a hand over Gwen's mouth when she nearly gasped aloud. A figure was slowly making their way over to Moodred and he could just make out something small being carried in their hands.

_Gwen was right. His admirer was smart, _Merlin thought as the figure was revealed but wasn't really. They had taken the precaution of wearing a black cloak and hood that concealed their face. Merlin was a little frustrated at that, but at least they knew his admirer was fairly tall and had a way with magical cows.

It must have been the realisation of how creepy his and Gwen's actions were. Otherwise, he did not know why he was acting so rashly, for this_ was_ Arthur's area of expertise. Maybe he wanted to make the distinction between a stalker and a detective.

So Merlin found himself jumping out from the bushes and yelling, "You there! Halt!"

The figure jerked away in alarm and the parcel went flying to the ground. Moodred gave a fierce call and ran in front of Merlin, blocking the court mage's path. At this, the figure darted away, managing to evade Gwen's out-stretched arms and gave her the slip as she fell over in confusion. Merlin felt so much frustration as he watched the figure get away from them. Plus, he could _not_ get passed the damn, stubborn cow who was mooing rather enthusiastically as it mirrored each of Merlin's steps, refusing to let him pass and chase after the secret admirer.

When the admirer was out of sight, the cow stopped blocking him and Merlin ran over to help Gwen up from the ground.

Gwen shook her head in answer to Merlin's obvious but unspoken question. Merlin felt another wave of disappointment as they brushed each other down.

Seeing her friend's dejected countenance, Gwen pointed out, "Look. There's another gift for you!"

Merlin felt himself being led to the fallen parcel as Gwen gently smiled, encouraging, "Come on. Let's see what it is."

He opened the small package and felt his frustration ebbing away. There were several sachets of rare seeds that would grow into useful herbs and plants. This was invaluable to him and the whole of Camelot.

Merlin smiled as he read the note and he was aware of Gwen beside him, also smiling rather sweetly.

_"If I planted some seeds, some ideas in your head, would you accept them and let them flower?"_

* * *

Merlin conjured tiny clouds to burst with rain as he watered his new seeds that he had planted. Sadly, the mini-clouds were actually rather grey. Moodred was looking rather grey as well, despite being bright green. The cow had made himself at home by resting on Merlin's bed and he softly mooed while he tried to chew some of Merlin's precious pillows. Merlin did not have the heart to shoo him off the bed because Moodred was looking just as glum as Merlin felt. However, unlike Moodred, Merlin needed to keep smiling. His role as Court Mage required meticulous image management. No-one should ever be allowed to fall under the impression that there was something wrong in the state of Camelot. Although these were clearly personal matters, citizens often had a habit of blurring the lines. Besides, Merlin didn't want to dwell on it - although he knew everyone was talking about it anyway. So how could he not think about it? It had been a week and a half since he and Gwen had tried to ambush his admirer. The gifts had stopped after that debacle and Merlin was feeling down every time he woke up to find that there was no parcel there waiting for him. Moodred was also looking so dejected that Merlin just couldn't interrogate him. Not that he had ever interrogated a cow before.

He felt Aithusa curl around his legs and Merlin did smile at that. He bent down to pick up the small dragon. Rubbing his cheek against her smooth scales, he cooed, "Look here Aithusa! This potted plant is going to grow into frankincense. You'd like it because it's most closely linked to the element of fire."

Aithusa purred happily as he let some of the water ignite into flames. Of course he was careful enough to not set the plant on fire. He wasn't that much of an idiot, despite Arthur's insistence.

Merlin then went on, "This plant is going to be a literal life-saver."

Merlin laughed as Aithusa swiped at the pot and let her down as she scrambled off to play with her toys. Sighing, Merlin left his chambers and headed to the turret near the west side of the castle. It was late afternoon and the sun would be setting soon. Now was the perfect time to head to his favourite brooding spot. He needed air.

Once he had climbed out the window and was sitting on the edge of the castle turret, Merlin breathed in the cool air. He always felt at home here, up in the air, letting the wind breeze across his face. Merlin could not wait until Aithusa was strong enough to fly greater heights and then they'd all be able to fly together. It was rather fun when the two of them had hitched a ride on Kilgharrah as the older and much wiser dragon had told them stories of their ancestors. Merlin had to comfort the badger-sized dragon when she mourned at the fact that she couldn't fly at cloud level yet. Soon though. It was a matter of growth and development and that could never be rushed. It required time and patience, much like the seeds in his chambers or the ideas in his head.

Merlin sighed and watched as a flock of birds made their way off since it was migrating season. He almost felt like turning into one of those birds and flying off with them, just so he wouldn't have to deal with this and instead be able to feel like birds of a feather.

Had he scared his secret admirer off? Were they not going to come forward? Were they never going to admit their actions and just let the whole incident blow over? Was his admirer really just going to vanish into thin air and leave him dangling? Leave him pining for someone he could not put a face to?

The thoughts made his stomach twist and Merlin started feeling bitter, speculating if this was indeed Morgana's work and she had just wanted to mess around with him for the kicks. At this thought, the court mage angrily kicked the air, not toppling over due to his magic acting as a crutch. But really . . . was his admirer truly just going to disappear? Never to be heard of again?

Merlin _almost _wanted to jump in shock as a head popped out of the window. Except, the Arch Mage had become so attuned to his magic and the Earth around him that he was _always_ aware of his surrounding, of anyone around him, _especially_ magical beings. So he had felt Mordred's magic very strongly as the Druid had made his way to the castle tower. In fact, the Druid's magic was always lingering in his mind, in his peripherals, just there. He was always aware of Mordred . . .

So Merlin didn't take his eyes off the sky as he drawled, "God, am I glad you didn't just stick your head out the window with a scepter in your hand and scream 'Here's Mordred!"

He heard the Druid chuckle at that and Merlin wanted to turn towards him just to see a happy expression on someone else's face. He didn't though as he just had no energy in him. Merlin really did not like being this morose and angsty.

As the Druid threw a leg over the window ledge and casually climbed out the window, Mordred chatted, "I always imagined that your reaction to falling would be shape-shifting into an actual merlin and then flying off, or maybe vaporising into gold magic. "

Merlin smiled at this. Mordred was right. He _would_ do that. Actually, he thought back to the last time he had done that. It was much too long ago, about two years ago when he and Arthur had sought to unite Albion. It had been an incredibly exhausting and stressful time and Mordred had been a constant presence during that first year of magic being re-introduced. Of course, the Cathas and the Druids and basically all the magical beings on the Earth had given him, Emrys, their unwavering support. However, it was Mordred, being the first magical_ and _Druid Knight of Camelot who was easily accessible, and so just constantly there to offer reassurance, support and comfort. They both knew that the younger man had been invaluable to Merlin during that rough transitional period. Hence, whenever he was with Mordred now, it was just _so easy_, comfortable and so very relaxing. Mordred was that someone who could take his mind off his endless duties.

_Anyway_, the two mages had been in a tag-team battle against hoards and hoards of King Lot's army. They had been completely surrounded and Mordred had vainly tried to knock out the masses of oncoming soldiers with a combination of sword-craft and magic. Merlin however, wanting to try something different from the usual mass-kill, wind-sweep, knock-out effect had opted to turn to gold mist. So like a swarm of angry bees, he had swooped around the soldiers, stunning them with the sheer force of his magic, as well as angrily knocking out any that dared to attack Mordred's blind spot. Mordred later claimed to Arthur and the other knights that it was the sheer magnificence, rather than force, of Merlin's magic that had brought the soldiers to their knees . . . Merlin had looked away at that praise, not being able to meet the younger man's eyes.

Thus the older man felt his magic bubble happily at the familiar magic. He scooted over and let Mordred sit down next to him on the castle turret. As they sat there in silence just watching the sky and activities of the castle below, Merlin closed his eyes as he felt the closeness and deep familiarity of Mordred's magic.

"Your magic's been feeling rather down lately," Mordred murmured.

"Mmm . . . " Merlin replied as he stared at the sky.

"Is this because of your secret admirer?" Mordred gently coaxed.

"You _know_ they've stopped contact." Merlin replied gloomily. He ran a hand through his hair and then muttered, "The whole castle's been talking about it behind my back."

The Druid nodded slowly and replied, "Yes. I've even heard that your rabid fans have written death notes but they don't have anyone to send them to." The Druid shuddered as he trailed off but as Merlin was still so listless, he asked in concern, "You're not that down about it are you? I'm sure you have _plenty_ of other admirers."

There was an edge to the Druid's voice that Merlin did not understand or like.

Much too bitterly, he replied, "Oh what, do you mean when Sir Everett set himself on fire? That was a complete fiasco."

Despite himself, they both chuckled at that but then Mordred gazed at him intently as he asked, "You haven't been receiving any other gifts lately? From say, some secret lover of yours?"

"When would I have the time for a secret lover?" Merlin asked incredulously. He informed the Druid, "The only thing I've received lately is a smack on the hand from the cook for trying to snag one of her roasted chickens for Aithusa and Moodred."

Then Merlin added as an afterthought, "Though I suppose Arthur _has _always been trying to foist terrible clothes onto me because he thinks I need to look the part. _That_ doesn't count though. I wish he'd stop."

Merlin caught eyes with Mordred whose eyes had lit up and were suddenly sparkling for some reason. Unsure what to make of this, Merlin settled for complaining, "He has_ terrible_ taste in clothing! And I like my neckerchiefs!"

The Druid chortled and let his hand touch the red scarf that Merlin had received from his secret admirer. As he played around with it, Mordred admitted, "I like your scarves too. They look good on you."

Merlin quickly turned his head away, and his eyes went upward as he exasperatedly cried, "I _wish _I had a secret lover! It would make my life less dull and not just 'work, work, work'. It'd be fun sneaking around again. You know Arthur's trying to discourage me from it."

He looked back at the Druid, tapped his nose and Mordred grinned back at him.

Still playing with Merlin's scarf, he replied, "Yes, a secret lover would be advantageous as it would mean they wouldn't be able to give you a public and terrible serenading. I still remember Lady Meera."

They both laughed at that and Merlin even felt lighter than he had when he had been telling Gwen about the magical apples.

Then he sighed as he confessed, "It's the best courting I've ever received. All the gifts they sent me, well besides that awful first note, they were all perfect."

Merlin stared down at his feet as he let them knock against each other.

Mordred had helped in these situations before, so he admitted, "I've never been this keen to meet a secret admirer before. All the other secret notes I've received, I just felt like I was obligated to thank them. But _this one. _I actually, genuinely, want to meet them."

Mordred smiled softly at him and Merlin went on, "I've planted the seeds they've sent me and am keeping a track of them with the blank book they sent me. You see! I'm actually using what they got me!"

He stared forlornly at Mordred who replied, "You always say that hope can be found anywhere if you just look for it. It's only been a week and a half. Maybe they've been busy."

Merlin threw an appreciative smile at Mordred but still weakly raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe . . . "

Mordred lightly pushed Merlin on the shoulder with his palm and insisted, "Come on! No more moping! I just know that admirer won't be able to stay away from you for long. You're magnetic!"

Merlin felt himself blushing a little, and he smiled coyly at Mordred as he jokingly lied, "I am _not_ moping!"

"Prove it." Mordred immediately responded and then challenged, "Come have dinner with me and afterwards we can go into the forest and play around with our magic."

Merlin gratefully smiled at the thoughtful Druid and took Mordred's offered hand. Together they climbed off the turret and through the window as they headed to the Druid's chambers for dinner and a night of magic. Merlin was relieved as he felt that sad, grey cloud of self-pity and moping finally lift.

* * *

Last night had been delightful. He and Mordred had a rather enjoyable dinner and conversation, then headed to forest where they had fun enchanting things to grow. They had been so exhilarated in their actions that new breeds of flowers had flourished in the forest as they mucked around. Letting their magic hover in the air was so stress relieving and Merlin and Mordred didn't even have to try as they created new lifeforms and lit up the sky with brilliant colours. Afterwards though, Merlin felt exhausted and Mordred had been the one to drag him back to his chambers and tuck him into bed, although he could hardly remember any of it.

So when Merlin awoke the next day and was immediately bombarded with a multitude of different scents, he thought that he had fallen asleep in the forest. Except Moodred was mooing enthusiastically and he could feel Aithusa excitedly scuttling around on his bed. His heart beat faster as he tried to open his eyes. _Was this what he thought it was? What he hoped?  
_

A peal of laughter escaped his mouth as he opened his eyes to find that his whole bed was covered in wildflowers. Quickly sitting up, he stared at the flowers in amazement. He frantically looked around for a note but there was nothing there. As he searched, he caught eyes with Moodred. He didn't know it was physically possible, but the cow shrugged as he mooed and then gently head-butted Merlin. The mage laughed rather disbelievingly and then let his fingers play around with the flowers closest to him. Then his eyes landed on an exquisite red, blue and black flower. A flower that until last night, hadn't even existed. _Oh . . . _

All the gifts he had received, they came flooding back to him as Merlin picked up the new flower and let it twirl in his fingers. He admired the flower as the bright colours blurred together. His mind didn't want to comprehend this right now and he felt his eyes closing and cheeks flare with heat.

There was a knock on his door and Merlin jumped, dropped the flower on the ground in fright and thankfully landed back in his bed. _Oh no!_ _That magical signature._ He knew it was Mordred! What's more, Merlin was still in his night clothes! The older man _really_ wasn't ready for this confrontation. Panicking, he wondered if he could just crawl out his window. Yes, that wouldn't require much effort . . . yes, yes, that was a clever idea indeed . . . but before Merlin could move, he felt Moodred forcefully pushing him off his bed and towards the door.

Stumbling, Merlin glared at the cow.

Moodred glared right back.

Merlin sighed and then turn his gaze to the door. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He was met with the sight of Mordred holding a tray of food and a bouquet of flowers.

The Druid smiled nervously at him and all Merlin could do was stare.

"Can I come in?" Mordred asked after a long pause.

Wordlessly, Merlin stepped aside and let Mordred into his chambers. His eyes numbly followed Aithusa who was hitching a ride on Moodred, and the two animals were out the door with one last demanding glance from the green cow. Shaking his head at the absurdity of everything, Merlin closed the door behind him. He took a small step forward as he watched Mordred set out the tray of food and began drizzling honey on the oatmeal he had brought. Merlin was unsure what to say and with his arms crossed, he hesitantly approached the Druid. The man was busily preparing the food he had brought and Merlin wished _he_ had something to do with his hands. He looked around at the flowers on his bed and thought of the usual note that was not included this time around.

"'Gem-rys'?" Merlin inquired as he turned to Mordred with his eyebrows raised.

The Druid turned scarlet as he shrieked, "Shut up!"

Merlin felt himself laughing as hard as the other knights had when Gwaine first read out the dreadfully written love note. As Mordred dropped the spoon of honey, staring at him in annoyance and embarrassment, Merlin made himself stop.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, staring at the Druid's blue tunic. "Was it worse for you or me when they read it out?"

"Probably you," Mordred admitted, "they didn't know it was me who wrote it. Though it still was pretty mortifying."

Merlin chuckled, stepped closer and mused aloud, "You've been here from the very start. When all these courtings began and everyone wanted to marry me for my new title, my new position and my new power."

Mordred straightened up and replied, "They weren't exactly new. I think 'official' is a better word."

Unfolding him arms, Merlin took another step forward and asked, "Really? Are you telling me that you were drawn to me because of my title, position and power?"

Merlin reached out and let his fingers ghost over the Druid's jaw, smiling as he felt the prickle of tiny hairs and heard Mordred's breath hitch.

"No," Mordred responded confidently as he met eyes with Merlin, "I was drawn in by the magnificence of your magic. Then captured by the brilliance of your humour and the kindness of your eyes and actions."

"Hmmm." Merlin smirked as he then questioned, "And where was this poetic skill when you wrote me that first love note?"

Mordred laughed nervously, casting his eyes downward.

"I don't know," he finally admitted and murmured, "I had a lot to confess and I wanted to impress you."

"You could have said something earlier. Years ago . . ." Merlin replied softly.

"I didn't know how to!" Mordred burst out as he glared up at Merlin and then stepped back. As he did so, one hand dug into his curls and the other pointed at Merlin as he blurted out, "And besides! For a moment there, I thought you really _were_ secret lovers with Arthur."

Merlin felt his shoulders shake as he stared at the frustrated knight. Breathing in and knowing his laughter wasn't soothing Mordred's poor state, Merlin clarified, "Arthur and I have never been, and never will be, lovers. The thought is terrifying as he's already my life partner. Don't _ever_ mistake that for a 'romantic partner' again."

Merlin stepped closer to the knight once more and watched as Mordred withdrew his hand from his messy curls.

"Really?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, really." Merlin stressed, and at those two words the Druid beamed up at him and took a step closer.

"I'm really enjoying all the gifts you got me. Thank you." Merlin stated as he felt their foreheads touch and his lips hover over Mordred's.

The Druid smirked and Merlin could feel those lip's movement graze against his own lips.

Merlin smirked in return while Mordred asked, "So are you up for more teasing from the knights, disappointment and heart-break from your rabid admirers and cooing from those who adore their court mage?"

"What's the alternative?" Merlin promptly asked, raising an eyebrow and staring into the Druid's pale blue eyes.

"Well, patience now." Mordred teasingly countered. "Let the first choice mull over in your mind first. Before I give you the next choice."

They were both smirking again and it was completely quiet.

After a lengthy pause, Mordred asked, "Or would you prefer sneaking around with many secret rendezvous in the night and making fun of Arthur as he tries to guess what's making you so deliriously happy?"

"Someone's sure confident about himself," Merlin immediately jested as he let his finger run down his new and unofficial partner's nose. As he pretended to really consider, Merlin went on in a mock-serious voice, "Do the rendezvous only occur during the night? Not daytime as well?"

"Hmm . . . we'll just have to see how it goes. Right?" Mordred replied.

Merlin felt his forehead slide against Mordred's as he nodded, a grin spreading across his face.

Mordred smirked at this and whispered, "When we go public, I'll let everyone know by serenading you in front of the whole court."

"You wouldn't dare!" Merlin responded half-threateningly as his shoulder began to tremble with laughter yet again.

"Oh . . . ?" Mordred mocked with an evil glint in his eyes as he tilted his chin. Raising his eyebrows, he teased, "And how are you going to stop me?"

So Merlin did the only thing he could think of and badly wanted to do. Closing that tiny distance between them, he kissed Mordred. As he did, he could feel both of them smirking. The kiss deepened and Merlin just knew that this was the beginning of a deliriously happy, ridiculously sweet and hopefully long-lasting romance.

* * *

**Author's note: **Credit must go to **squilf** for the "please let me touch you" line from Merlin's first love note. That's what gave me the inspiration to write this prompt! So another big thanks! =) This was really fun to write and lol I've never written any quite like this before. Please let me know what you thought of it and how the characters developed!

I'm unsure why so many slang terms turned up in this and some of them I'm unsure of what they actually mean. However, what I was intending with cow eyes was coy flirting, big eyes and being lovestruck. Also Moodred's literal cow eyes, lol. I'm unsure what 'fresh' means either so I'd take it to mean 'cool and hip' and if you wanted the double meaning of 'get fresh on' i.e. let's sleep together, then lol I accept that as well. =) Lol this was so crackish and I hoped you liked it! It was rather fun to write! =)

Oh! I really thought I added this, as it was sort of bugging me. That being: If Merlin's known Mordred for that long, how come he doesn't recognise his hand-writing? Well I figured Mordred knew Merlin would recognise it, so he went out of his way to get an enchanted quill with generic/undetectable hand-writing. But then: Can't Merlin trace this quill? Probably lol but I'd like to think these quills were introduced into Albion to help improve literacy rates and could also translate language when they're holding conferences with other nations and different languages come up. So they're widely available and a little harder to trace. LOL maybe I've put too much thought into this, but there you go. xD


End file.
